Power Play
by Gods-ltl-girl
Summary: Sarah has grown up and moved on with her life, but she has come to see that this is not the life she ever imagined for herself. Things only get worse when she receives troubling news from Hoggle that the Labyrinth is dying and she is the only one who can save it. After many years of not writing, I'm stepping into this world again. Please be gentle with your comments.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within this story. Labyrinth is the property of Jim Henson and I appreciate him letting us borrow his work.

Chapter 1

Sarah sighed as she took in the chaos around her. This was even more than she could have ever imagined: The house was a disaster zone. She left for an overnight business trip and returned to find her place trashed and her beloved Conner passed out right in the middle of it all. Closing her eyes she counted to ten and dropped her bags at the door. "Conner!" she shouted, "Conner what happened here?"

His only response was groaning and turning over on the couch. Sarah's shoulders sagged as she looked dejectedly around the room. She knew what had happened here, a party of mass proportion. As she picked her way through the room, Sarah began to set things right disposing of the garbage and wiping up the excess alcohol from the tables. Removing layer by layer of waste the facts began to materialize before her eyes. A late night poker game with his reject friends had turned into a little more when one of them produced a striper add that they found in some trash heap across town. Sarah snorted as she read the ad for one Glitter the exotic dancer. In Sarah's experience glitter was not to be associated with sexy woman, but rather oversexed spoiled fae folk.

Sarah looked around the room again saddened by the thought of the labyrinth. It had been years since that horrific experience, but she still felt pain when she thought back on it. Not the common anger that you would expect from a victim, but rather the longing for home that you find in a native. She had had such high hopes then: Become a famous actress, tour the world, be adored by millions, and get far away from the oppression of her father and step monster. At the thought of her family Sarah frowned. It would appear that she left one oppressive family for a different kind of oppression: love. She knew she loved Conner, but he was a bum. He was always between jobs and always using Sarah's accounts to fund his free time. When they had started out he had been loving and attentive, but that all disappeared a month or so after he moved in. She should kick him out and start over with someone else. She quit her job at the firm and pick back up the life of acting that she had given up to provide for him. There were a great many things that she should do, but knew she never would. Sarah sank to the floor devastated by one thought. This once powerful strong independent woman had been replaced with a woman desperate to never be left alone again. What had happened to her? She had given the wrong man power over her.

Her mind flickered back to a distant time and place where she had once been offered a much different life. Her mind's eye graved over the image of Jareth, the once and future idiot. As his image came more into focus, Sarah began to remember the details of his persona and blushed at the memory of his wardrobe. She shook her head hard and pushed the ghosts away. A single unwanted tear strayed from the corner of her eye. "Hoggle? I need you now will you please come here?" Sarah whispered.

She had made this simple request many times over the years and Hoggle had always been more than happy to be with her. He would materialize before her and tease her about the mess she was in this time and call her too stubborn, then help her up and summon goblins to help clean the rest of the house. She waited another moment for him, but nothing happened. She called for him again, a little louder this time, but still nothing. Sarah stood feeling a small blossom of her in her stomach. "Hoggle?" She shouted. Nothing.

Frantically she ran up to her room in search of a mirror. This part had not remained untouched by night's mayhem and Sarah fought the anger building up in her. Something was wrong. Hoggle never took this long to answer her. "Hoggle!" she shouted again running through the house looking for some reflective surface that Conner had not desecrated in his drunken state. "Sir Didymus! Hoggle! LUDO! Someone please answer me!" panic was beginning to rise up in her. Nothing, not even one word emerged from the silence following her cries.

"Hoggle come here right now!" She stamped her foot like a child.

Down stairs a craggly voice finally answered her, "Sarah?"

Letting out a brief sob of relief, Sarah charged into the living room again to find Hoggle. Instead she found that Conner had managed to sit up on the couch and fix her with a contemptible glare. "Sarah, honey, can't you tell I'm trying to sleep down here? So please shut the hell up."

Sarah back peddled, there was no Hoggle. Something must be terribly wrong for him not to come. He said he would always come! If ever she needed them, they would be there! That was their promise, and she couldn't believe that they would break that now of all times. They wouldn't abandon her too.

"For god's sake Sarah are you high too? What the hell is wrong with you? And who the hell is Hoggle?" Conner was off the couch walking toward her now. He reached up and put his hand on the side of her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He reeked of god knew what and was covered from head to toe in a layer of sweaty glitter. "Now listen to me, I had a long night last night , so whatever little problem you're having right now, I need you to get it together and fix me some breakfast. Got that my little whore?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." Sarah tried to step back away from him, but he dug his fingers into her hair line holding her in place. She let out a small whimper at the sudden pain and the fear of what could follow.

"I don't give a shit what you like or don't like, bitch. When you're with me you do as you're told and don't ask questions. Got that whore?" He drew out the last word making Sarah's stomach sink further into her.

Where was her strength? Who had turned her into this cowering damsel? She closed her eyes and nodded. Conner released her and she made her was to the kitchen. Dejectedly she went to open the refrigerator door and saw a pair of panic stricken eyes looking back at her in the reflection over her shoulder. Hoggle was trying desperately to say something to her, but since the shiny door was not a true reflection, he could not fully communicate. Sarah didn't know what he was saying, but something was wrong. Her friends were in danger. This time, they needed her. A thousand questions flooded her mind, but she knew what she must do. Reaching into a nearby drawer, she removed the bottom to expose her concealed handgun. Conner had to leave. Her friends were in danger and this fearful shaking Sarah would be able to do nothing to help them. She had once been granted certain powers, and now she would call on them again to get another arrogant glitter soaked obstacle out of her way. "Conner?" She cooed, "It's time for you to go." And she raised the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson

Chapter 2

As Sarah drove down the highway, she marveled at how easy it was to dispose of a body. In her morbid sense of curiosity she had often wondered if she could do it, and now she still had no idea. Upon seeing the gun pointing dangerously low on his body, Conner decided that it would be better to leave on his own rather than be carried out in a garbage bag. Slightly sadden by the fact that he could still hurt someone, Sarah was glad to be rid of him.

After he had less than gracefully removed himself from the premises, Sarah had cleaned off multiple mirrors to try and get through to Hoggle, but the connection was too weak. So out of desperation she was heading to the one place where she knew a strong connection could be found: her father's house. It was a Friday night so her 'parents' would be on their usual date night, so she wasn't surprised to find the house empty. Toby had surprisingly gained some popularity since joining the drama and music club at his school. Sarah blamed his early life exposure for the sudden interest in 80's music and styles. She ran upstairs to her old room and gazed in the gaudy mirror than Karen had installed in her new 'fitness' room. Sarah hoped that since this room had been where she made her first contact with Hoggle it would have the strongest bridge.

"Hoggle? Hoggle I'm here now" Sarah said.

Thankfully Hoggle appeared in the mirror sitting next to her. "Sarah! Thank bogs you found me!"

"Hoggle what's happening? Why couldn't you talk to me earlier?"

Hoggle looked uneasily at her and then began picking nervously at his pouch of jewels, "Well, I … I can't rightly say why or what or how… it's just things have been busy… and I just was … I don't know"

"HOGGLE! Stop babbling and just tell me what's happened?"

"Jareth is missing. " Hoggle gasped and covered his mouth, " I ain't supposed to tell you that!"

"What! What do you mean he's missing?"

"Sarah I've been wanting to tell you, but you got to remember my position!" Hoggle stamped his foot and refused to budge more on the subject.

"Well if he's missing then there is only one way to find that over eager stalker." Sarah huffed, frustrated by Hoggle's return to cowardice, "I wish the goblins would take _me_ away right now!"

Sarah waited for the gleeful laughter and dark winds to fill the room, but the Goblin King did not appear. This was serious, he would never not jump at the opportunity to take her. He had offered many times in the past years. So where was he now?

She turned back to Hoggle, "What's going on Hoggle?"

"I told you, Jareth says we can't tell you nothing!"

"But he's not here so he won't know."

"I… I suppose you're right!" Hoggle said gleefully, "Alright Sarah, here it is: The labyrinth is dying! There I said it. Wow that feels great! Take that Jareth!"

"What do you mean it's dying?"

"Aw Sarah I've been wanting to explain things to you, but it just wasn't never the time! Jareth has been losing his power over this place ever since you came here. You see, you were supposed to accept his offer there at the end, and rule the labyrinth with him. When you wished Toby away, the labyrinth decided that you were a likely candidate for Queen. So your run was harder than most, you had to be tested. In the end you were the only one up to that point who was able to complete the labyrinth. Jareth's proposal to you in the end was real."

"Yeah a real mess. Who wants to be someone's slave like that?" Sarah grumbled, " Wait what do you mean I was the only one up to that point? Has someone else run it?"

"Hold your horses lady I'm trying to tell you that!" Hoggle barked at her, "Yes another girl ran, and made it to the end. What's worse is she accepted his proposal! But that's when the trouble came in. The labyrinth didn't want her. You see whoever becomes the queen of the labyrinth gains half of Jareth's power to rule with. Eventually they grow in their powers together and rule equally, but the transference weakens Jareth. Anyway when the girl accepted, the labyrinth rejected her and Jareth discovered he could give no power to her. That's when things went bad. Jareth realized what we all knew already. The labyrinth can be ruled by no one but its first choice. And it chose you. It gave half of Jareth's powers to you when you said no; placing stock in two separate rulers to see which one would be the strongest leader. Jareth tried to undo it, but when he realized that his power had been drained, he gave up. The labyrinth was disgusted with his defeated attitude and he disappeared. Now everything is in chaos down there and I'm afraid only you can fix it!"


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the Labyrinth Characters

I don't trust myself to finish this story correctly if I draw it out week by week. So I have sat down today and written the rest of the tale. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Sarah's jaw went slack, "Hoggle, how on earth can I save anything? The Labyrinth has a mind of its own and I wouldn't even know where to begin in fixing that demented place!"

"Sarah," Hoggle looked down, "I don't want to scare you, but you have to fix us. If you don't, me and Ludo and Didymus, we will all disappear. Everyone here will die, as your subject I beg you to come here and rescue us!"

"Hoggle don't be ridiculous, I don't have subjects! I'm not a ruler and I can't help you!"

"Then if you are too scared to help us who will Sarah? The Labyrinth wants you and it will get what it wants! How can you just leave us like this?" Hoggle was beginning to panic, "We once promised to be there for you if ever you needed us! If you're not willing to do the same for us then you aren't the Sarah I thought I knew!"

"I can't..." Sarah couldn't come up with an excuse that made abandoning her friends acceptable. The reflection was beginning to fade. In the distance far behind Hoggle, Sarah heard a loud crash and the screams of whatever creature had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. How could she sit back and do nothing? "Alright! Hoggle, how do I get there? I mean Jareth can't transport me so what am I supposed to do?"

"DAW! Don't you get it yet, you are now as powerful as him," Hoggle was cutting in and out, " Wish … Your…. Self!" and with that, he was gone.

"Hoggle!" Sarah shouted banging on the mirror desperate for him to return. But it was no use. Somewhere in the house she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. She couldn't be found here, by Linda of all people! What kind of lie could she possibly make up to explain her years of absence, force entry, and presence? And worse yet how was she going to save her friends? Sarah thought about what Hoggle said, what was she supposed to wish?

"I wish that I would take me away right now?"

"I wish that the goblins not associated with Jareth would come get me?"

"I wish I were in the labyrinth!"

Nothing was working and she could hear her parents coming closer. She closed her eyes and pulled deep from within herself her desire to save her friends, to go back and fix this mess. She had certain powers didn't she! "Come on Sarah." She whispered. She focused on where she wanted to go, back to the hill top on the out skirts of the maze. "I'm not asking anymore. I wish to see the Labyrinth once more!"

Sarah head swam with a sudden rush of energy and she swayed. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe the nightmare in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing in Labyrinth

Chapter 4

The Labyrinth was … separated. That was the only word that Sarah could think of to describe what she was seeing. Chunks of the maze were floating away while others were sinking deep into the abyss below. Fires had broken out in several of the villages due to the panic of its citizens. The forests were being stretched and torn from their roots. The tree to her left was dying and she could see the sparkle leaving the world around her. Rocks and rubble were floating off in every direction. It reminded her of the last room she had been in with Jareth. She felt a pang of fear deep inside her for Jareth. She shook it off convinced that she didn't have to worry about his Royal Poofiness appearing anytime soon. But that was part of what worried her. Where was Jareth?

"Alright Labyrinth, you got me here! So now what? How do I fix this?" She waved her arm gesturing to whole of the maze. As she waved the chaos seemed to slow and the resume its natural course as soon as her hand was down.

Sarah tilted her head and looked curiously at the mess before her. "It can't be that easy?" she whispered. She slowly raised her hands and focused on the front gates which were now turning themselves upside down and collapsing. Pulling into her mind a distant memory of what they had looked like before, she willed them to return to the original place. Slowly the stones began to fall back in order. Within minutes the gate looked as it had all of those years ago. Sarah laughed dropping her hand, "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

A wave of nausea washed over her suddenly and she found herself slipping to the ground with a rapid case of exhaustion. To her dismay the gates began slipping again as sweat poured down Sarah's brow. This couldn't be happening! She desperately crawled down the hill toward the shifting gate. How was she supposed to fix anything like this? She couldn't do this. Her friends would all die because she was too weak. This world was going to be lost all because the Labyrinth had chosen the worst possible person to give its powers to. She was going to fail.

Around her the gate turned and the winds began to shift, _Sarah…._

Sarah opened her eyes again at the sound of her name. "Hello?" she called weakly.

 _Sarah_

She sat up and looked around, there was no one to be seen. "Who's there? I can hear you so just show yourself.

 _Closer Sarah…. You must…. Closer_

She was going crazy that was the answer.

 _It will listen to you. Come!_

The winds rushed around Sarah lifting her to her feet. She stumbled forward through a crack in the spinning gate. " So I follow your voice now?"

 _Find …your… throne… find your voice._

Sarah turned in circles desperate to find the speaker, but she had no luck. "What a horrible place this is." She muttered under her breath.

Slowly Sarah began picking her way through the ruble in a way that she hoped would bring her closer to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing in Labyrinth

Chapter 5

To say that she felt exhausted would be a gross understatement for Sarah Williams. She had found herself in many situations that she could not get around and had been forced to will the Labyrinth to change. Each time the effort got a little easier, but it was still too much for her. She still hadn't managed to find Hoggle, Ludo, or Didymus anywhere. She had been at this for hours already and felt like she had made no progress at all.

Off in the distance she heard the sound of another wing of the Labyrinth crumbling into to oblivion. "I don't have time for this!" Sarah shouted as she kicked the closest wall.

"Why would you bring me here to fix this if you don't let me fix you! I came all this way and you just won't be helped! Any pieces I fit back into place you just move again when I'm gone! So do you want my help or not?" Sarah was in a rage. What kind of place was this? Its people were dying and the world was completely falling apart. You would think it didn't want to live anymore. Sarah stopped on that thought. "You're scared aren't you?"

 _Yes_

"You know I'll leave again as soon as I'm done here?"

The ground beneath her feet felt like it was sagging in disappointment.

"Don't you understand? I can't stay; I have another life out there! A family, a job, a home! I can't abandon all of that." She turned in circles speaking to all of the stones around her.

 _You would abandon us for them?_

Around her the walls lit up with scenes of her life above ground. In one she saw herself sitting alone in her kitchen with a birthday cake. It had been her twentieth birthday, before she met Conner. Her parents had forgotten and grounded Toby the week beforehand so no one had come to see her. She was alone.

The next scene showed her menial clerks job. She was filling out another audition form on the desk praying that she would get picked for this one. It flashed forward to show her sitting in the park with a tear stained script in her hands. Sarah shivered at the memory of that horrific audition; she hadn't even made it through the reading before they dismissed her. She had asked what was wrong, and they had told her in very specific unforgiving harsh terms why she would never fit the role they were trying to fill.

Another scene showed Conner in one of his fits raging through the house hit Sarah at any moment he found possible. She couldn't look at that one very long. All around her the scenes went on reminding her of her live above ground in its worst possible moments. She closed her eyes desperate to forget these moments. She loved her life above ground! There had been happy moments, there had to have been.

 _Remember…_

Sarah opened her eyes and looked back at herself in the park. "After that one, I looked up and saw some of the most beautiful flowers blooming on the hillside and I went to lay in them and watch the clouds till I felt better." The scene shifted to show what she had describe but also to show the small goblins that had been hiding in the grass holding up the flowers she was admiring. They were underground flowers, Sarah now realized, that was why they had been so special to her.

She looked to the next one, Conner and his anger still raged on as Sarah's former self lay unconscious on the ground, "I always woke up to find the apartment spotless. Conner cleaned it as an apology every time." She smiled at that memory. Suddenly the image shifted and she saw a small army of goblins knock Conner out, put her back in her bed, and clean the entire house from top to bottom.

All around her the memories shifted and she realized that any bad memory she had that ended happily had been orchestrated by unseen forces: the goblins. The last one caused tears to fill her eyes. On her twentieth birthday, the goblins, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus had slipped in and thrown her a wonderful party. She couldn't remember this one but soon discovered why. As the party went on a figure appeared in the doorway, Jareth. He walked up to Sarah, bowed, and began to dance with her. As they waltzed the room was cleared of its goblins and guests leaving just Sarah and Jareth. He got down on one knee and asked her something. In the memory, Sarah stepped back and shook her head. Jareth stood and kissed her forehead vanishing with her memory.

 _Annabelle ran the next day, and accepted the crown that you refused._

"But she couldn't have it. All this time, you have all been there? For all of it?" Beneath her feet the ground pushed against her and warmed. She looked around the walls again. Her joy hadn't come from the people or things above ground, but rather the world below, "If I stay, will you listen to me?"

The ground heaved up again in excitement.

 _Yes_

"Can I visit Toby when I want?"

 _You will have the power to do whatever you want just as long as you stay here and rule._

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay let's give this a shot. As your new ruler I order you to make a path for me!"

 _Where to?_

"My throne!" and with that the Labyrinth sprang to life shifting its blocks and reattaching its forests. A staircase appeared in front of Sarah's feet and at the top she saw the tops of the walls were aligning to form a road that led straight to the Goblin King's Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

I own none of the things in the Labyrinth ...

Chapter 6

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great," Sarah whispered to herself as she opened the doors to the throne room, "Damn!"

She was taken aback by its transformation. Bright stained glass windows filled the circular room with a mystic looking light. Each pane illustrated a different portion of Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth. All of the waste materials and junk had been removed and in their places were pillows and throw blankets, tapestries and draperies hung from the high vaulted ceiling. The room was brighter and more colorful than Sarah could imagine. On the wall opposite from her was the throne. There on a raised platform with marble steps leading up to it was the Goblin Queen's throne. Hand carved white marble with shimmering veins of black tracing intricate patterns all over the high back. It looked so rigid Sarah's back stiffened at the sight of it. Jareth's throne had seemed much less formal, and much more comfortable.

Before her eyes the throne shifted, widening out into a more comfortable looking resting place. Sarah smiled and stepped toward the stairs. But she hesitated at the bottom.

 _Claim your throne my queen._

"Why is there only one?" Sarah asked looking around the room again. There was no place for Jareth should he return.

 _You have proven yourself more worthy than he. You alone will rule and he will be no more._

"What? I thought… Well I don't know what I thought, but I know I have no idea how to rule. I need Jareth here to help me; I need his other half of the power."

 _When you sit on your throne the old will pass and the new will reign._

"You're going to take his power away and give it to me?" Sarah looked skeptically at the throne.

 _No one will take anything away, it will be given freely. He always believed you would make an excellent queen. He wanted to rule alongside you, but you rejected him too many times. When he tried to start anew, well that was not acceptable. He has always loved you and always will, which will make completing the transference easier. Now claim your throne so he may pass on. It would be torture for him to watch you rule alone._

Sarah climbed up the steps and stood before the throne. Jareth would cease to exist the moment she sat down. She knew that there was much love lost between them, but she did not want to end him. But then again this was what everyone want, the goblins, the Labyrinth, and apparently Jareth. She knew it would pain him to give away his kingdom. Reaching out to brush her fingers along the smooth arms of the throne, she ran through the whispers words one last time and she finally knew, "Jareth's not gone yet. He's still alive. That means I can find him and save him!"

 _No Sarah, you must leave him be._

"Why can't I save him? I'm the queen aren't I! So show me where he is!" She ran down the steps toward the grand doors.

 _Sarah, stop!_ For the first time the voice seemed hesitant. Why wouldn't the Labyrinth want both of its intended rulers?

 _Do you … love him?_

Sarah thought about it, "No"

 _Then leave him to his…_

Sarah cut the voice off, "But I refuse to live without him."

With that she stormed out the doors ignoring the words of doubt whispered in her ears. The walls hesitated to follow her command for order, so Sarah knew she must take on her full role. She closed her eyes and felt the air around her shift. She was going to play a Queen she needed to look the part. When her eyes opened she found her plain clothes changed into a more form fitting regalia. Her chosen outfit resembled what she remembered Jareth wearing the first time she met him, but with a lot more cleavage. She reached up and felt her crown resting comfortably on her brow. A band of silver and of gold wound around one another meeting in the front to frame in a bright moonstone. Sarah could feel the Labyrinth responding to her new found confidence and it mad a path for her leading into the darkest part of the Labyrinth. She turned and followed the path, her cape billowing behind her leaving a trail of glitter as she went.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Up ahead of her, it appeared that the world seemed to drop off into nothingness. How could Jareth be here? Sarah pressed on until she found the edge of the Labyrinth. Where the road ended, a long black stair case formed out of the darkness. This is a terrible idea, Sarah thought as she placed her first foot on the stair case.

The farther down she went the darker it got. Eventually she could see nothing ahead and nothing behind. She was surrounded by a morbid darkness and cold. Sarah took a deep breath and kept going.

There is no way of knowing how long she was in that darkness or how deep into that depression she went but eventually she saw a small glimmer of light. She feared that she was losing her mind, but as she got closer she realized it was shimmering water. It was a very deep lake, but its waters were cold. The bottom of the staircase ended with an underwater path that led to platform floating in the middle of the lake. Sarah went to step out into the water but found she was walking on the top of the inky water. Flanking both sides of the path and scattered along the platform were water lilies with midnight blue petals. Resting in the center of each bloom was a small crystal that emitted a soft, almost dying, light. Sarah hurried on making her way to the platform.

As she neared she saw Jareth laid out for his own funeral on a bare stone table. At the sight of him, Sarah ran the rest of the way desperate to see him for reasons that Sarah could not quite describe. Sarah knelt down next to the body and took his gloved hands in her own. "Jareth! Jareth wake up!" She shook him gently but there was no response. She sat on the table next to him; brush his blonde hair out of the way. He looked so gentle like this, innocent almost. "Jareth come on you are scaring me."

She removed her gloves desperately trying to find a pulse or sign of life, but could find none. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at his still features. "You can't be dead." She sobbed. She took his hands in hers, removing the gloves desperate to get warmth back into this still body. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand as a tear slipped down her cheek. Lacing his fingers through her own she raised the bare had to kiss it goodbye, but was suddenly overcome by memories not her own.

Jareth lounged in his throne watching Sarah in his crystal ball. She had just been in another fight with Conner, and Jareth's fury was visible. He threw the orb at the wall and it shattered into a pile of glitter dust. "Goblins!" He barked, "Go tend to your Queen!"

The memories jumped through time after time when Jareth had sent someone or something to help Sarah. Each time they had brightened her day, it had been by his order. The memories slowed around an incident between Jareth and a small dwarf, "Majesty, why don't you ask the little lady again? She's softened a lot since then, maybe the answer will change!"

"Don't you think I thought of that Hoggle? Just tell me what you and she talked about this time! I only want my status report."

"You're going to keep Annabelle ain't yeah? If she finishes?" Hoggle stepped forward disregarding the present danger.

"You know I have no choice."

"But Sarah..."

"Sarah made her choice! It will never matter how I move the stars for her, she has made her choice and I cannot change it! She will never care for my people! She will never care for me!" Jareth's face was a mixture of pain and anger as he looked at Hoggle, "Annabelle will be queen if the Labyrinth will take her, and you will never breathe a word of this to Sarah! Is that clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Hoggle bowed glumly.

Time moved forward again and Sarah saw it all: Annabelle's victory, the Labyrinth's brutal rejection, and Jareth's surrender. He was swallowed up by the darkness they now found themselves in.

 _Leave me be Sarah_

Sarah jumped at the sound looking desperately at Jareth's lips for movement, but there was none. "No Jareth! I'm not leaving you here again. You have to get up!" Sarah laid her head down on his chest shaking with the tears that refused to fall. "I may not love you right now Jareth, but I need you. I want you. I want you to sit beside me and help me rule this realm. I can't do it; I won't do it on my own!" She finally broke, "Jareth I command you to wake up! You are forbidden to leave me like this!" Sarah slammed her fist against his chest trying desperately to break him out of this place.

It was no use. Sarah sat back and looked at his peaceful face again. "Jareth, with or without you I will keep my promise and rule this kingdom. But I need you to know. If I still get to, I choose you. I choose to rule beside you, hand in hand and side by side. I will always choose you." With that she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

Wiping her eyes she stood to go, but could not resist one more moment. She leaned over to kiss him again, but this time a hand found its way into her hair and a pair of cold lips kissed her back passionately. Sarah ignored her shock and continued to sink deeper into the arms of the now very alive Goblin King.

"I make no promises of love Sarah, but I will agree to rule by your side, if only forever." Jareth gazed deep into her eyes desperate for an answer.

"That's not long at all," Sarah whispered resting her head against his beating heart.


	8. Epilogue

I own nothing...

Here's a really crappy look at the future just so you know what forever looks like:

Epilogue:

In the years to come, Jareth and Sarah would be formally married for the sake of their throne's title, but it would be many more years before they would be married for the sake of love.

Now three hundred years later, the Goblin Kingdom is thriving. The Labyrinth has become less deadly, but much more vicious. Lord Toby of the Fire Swamps regularly visits the Royal family. Master Hoggle has been promoted to High Chancellor of the Goblin Capital and Sir Didymus and Ludo serve happily as the commanders of the army and master of architecture. If one were to visit the hall of the Goblin King and Queen they would find their majesties sharing a single throne that was formed out of the fusion of their two separate ideals. Around the base of the stairs you would see three separate thrones for their children and heirs. You would find the Queen with a regal smile upon her face as she cared for her children, subjects, and King. And you would find a passionate fire in the eyes of the King as he looks on at his beautiful Queen.


End file.
